The present disclosure relates to a pull-out guide of a movable element of a piece of furniture or a domestic appliance, for example, a refrigerating appliance. The pull-out guide includes a guide rail configured to be fixed to a body of the piece of furniture or domestic appliance; a movable element; and a slide rail configured to be connected to the movable element. The guide rail is detachably connected to a molded part, the molded part being provided on the body.
Generic pull-out guides for movable elements, especially drawers, are known in various embodiments. WO2010/011822 discloses a control apparatus for a pull-out guide in which a rail is movably held by rollers on a guide rail, with a damping device being provided for braking a closing movement.
As in DE 202008008121 U1, a guide rail of the pull-out guide is usually fixed in a conventional pull-out guide to one or two supporting molded parts provided on the body of the domestic appliance. Frequently, components supporting a pull-out and/or retraction movement of the drawer, such as an automatic retraction device or an ejection apparatus, are mounted on the pull-out guide for supporting the operation.
The use of such conventional pull-out guides is possible in many applications. In special applications, however, such as in freezers or refrigerators, these pull-out guides are less suitable for reasons of space and/or hygiene.
The one or more embodiments of the present disclosure provide for a pull-out guide of a movable element of a piece of furniture or a domestic appliance which are configured to be mounted in an especially compact and hygienically compatible manner in the body of the piece of furniture or domestic appliance.
Thus, as suggested above, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a pull-out guide of a movable element of a piece of furniture or a domestic appliance. The pull-out guide includes a guide rail configured to be fixed to a body of the piece of furniture or domestic appliance; a movable element; and a slide rail configured to be connected to the movable element. The guide rail is detachably connected to a molded part, the molded part being provided on the body. A component is configured to support movement of the movable element. The component is fixed to the molded part above the slide rail perpendicularly to a pull-out direction of the pull-out guide.
The component supporting the pull-out and/or retraction movement of the movable element is fastened to the molded part perpendicularly to the pull-out direction above the slide rail.
By placing the component above the slide rail, the horizontal extension of the pull-out guide is reduced substantially, on the one hand, so that the width of the piece of furniture or domestic appliance can be utilized optimally for the movable elements. On the other hand, by placing the component supporting the pull-out and/or retraction movement of the movable element above the slide rail of the pull-out guide it is ensured that virtually no dirt can penetrate the component.
Additional advantageous features of embodiments of the present disclosure are found herein, including the claims.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present disclosure, an activator arranged in the slide rail for controlling the component supporting the pull-out and/or retraction movement of the movable element engages into the component from below. Penetration of dirt into this component is, thereby, additionally effectively prevented.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the of the present disclosure, the component supporting the pull-out and/or retraction movement of the movable element is covered at least from above with a protective cover.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present disclosure, the activator is integrally produced with an end stopper sealing the front face side of the slide rail. As a result, welding the activator to the slide rail is no longer required. That would be difficult in planned usage of the pull-out guide for freezers or refrigerators because these pull-out guides require an increased zinc coating for improving protection from corrosion.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present disclosure, two mutually facing spring elements are formed on the component supporting the pull-out and/or retraction movement of the movable element, which spring elements engage behind an upper end of the molded part.
The movable element is configured to be arranged as pull-out shelves, apothecary pull-outs, larder-unit pull-outs or drawers. Other arrangements of the movable element are within the scope of the present disclosure.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.